mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald McDonald
For the page containing Ronald's edits, go here. Ronald McDonald (also known as Donald McDonald in Japan), is a clown character used as the primary mascot of the world-wide McDonalds fast-food restaurant chain. Throughout M.U.G.E.N there have been many different versions of this world famous mascot, and he has the most edits of any character in Mugen. The main creator of Donald is Kishio. The editors that edit Donald to make it better and/or cheaper are Donalddesu, PineappleProducer, DarkDonald1, SennouRoom, Y77+, etc. There are so many variants of this character that an entire roster can consist purely of just Donalds, ranging from Castlevania, Evil, Salt, Ice, Dark, Light, God, Golden, Killer, Multi, Water, Laugh, Power, Chosen, Sandbag, DEX, Rush Burger and even Spicy Donald versions. There are also many sound edits of him and cheap edits, that keep getting cheaper as you go down the list. These are usually made by Japanese authors that have created much cheaper Ronald edits, much to the point of being extremely overpowered. Additionally, it would seem as though the Ronald Edit race has replaced the Orochi Edit race. Donald McDonald Donald McDonald is the Japanese version of RonaId McDonald. This McDonald is the first and most popular version of the McDonald characters. Donald McDonald was orignally made by kishio but then later edited by Donalddesu or DarkDonald1 to include many new features and moves. He has average health and has a brutal AI, so he is not suited for novice players. Most of McDonald's moves include using quick combo attacks and powerful supers. Some of his most famous moves that you will see is his hamburger throw which he not only shouts "Hamburger" but can throw multiple burgers quickly, he also has a exploding apple move where we throws a timed bomb shaped like an apple which blows up a few seconds after it is thrown (Note: McDonald isn't immune to the blast so avoid being next to the apple when the timer goes). Another one of his famous moves is the Fry Wall where he throws a wall of French fries which float for a short period of time in front of McDonald and applying a short amount of damage when hit. Some of McDonalds Specials include a Hamva-ga-DA! which is based on Dio Brando "Road Roller DA!" move where he slams a McBurger on top of the opponent before slamming into it a couple of times and then bursting off all dealing massive damage. Another super attack involves calling in the Donald Girl from the Japanese ads which apply some damage to the opponents. Also when Donald is defeated, the Hamburglar, Grimace, Birdie the Early Bird would surround him with a worried look. Donald has unique attributes in palettes 11 and 12. Palette 11 includes the normal Donald McDonald but he is joined by 5 clones of himself which attack at the same time and come from front and behind the opponent. This means he can do more attacks leaving opponents in a hard situation. Palette 12, however, is different. It acts as a calm version of Donalddesu's Dark Donald. This palette allows Donald to move faster, slowly re-generate his health and power bar, do more damage per attack and as his health decreases, he will start to perform automatically a one hit kill slam which can be avoided if done correctly. Since 2/12/11, DarkDonald1 (or Nickhoopermugen) has made some edits to this McDonald giving him new abilities and moves such as grabs and supers, some of which were taken from another version of Donald McDonald a Japanese person made called Donald EX. SennouRoom also made a Donald which includes a Shun Goku Satsu that does a Basara K.O. He also made Donald SE2. Y77+ made a Donald Called Donald_Solo. Stats *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 3000 *Defence: 80 'Movelist' 'DarkDonald1's Donald' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} or | version: hits three times. version: hits once.|}} ||}} ||}} ||}} |Cost 700 energy|}} ] ||}} ] | |}} ] + |Added bonus |}} ] + | |}} These grabs can be performed on the enemy no matter weather they are in the air, or on the ground. (Note: They are much easier to perform now) 'Hypers' or + ||}} or + | |}} ||}} |Cannot be used if 12th pallete selected.||}} or + ||}} or + ||}} ||}} or ||}} or + ||}} or + ||}} or + ||}} | |}} or + ||}} ||}} |Requires 300 life or below. Can only be used on Round 3.|}} Ronald McDonald This version of McDonald was created by Donalddesu which was simply kishio's McDonald but given a American voice. Comparing this version of McDonald to Donald McDonald is that this version has a new portrait, new voice and a few new moves such as throwing a box of French fries which cause the screen to go black part from a open circle which is locked onto your opponent. It can jump 3 times. His AI and health is very similar to Donald McDonald's so it is still advised that novice players avoid going against him straight away. In 4/8/11, Donalddesu updated Ronald McDonald again. In his update version, Ronald has a new intro and new moves such as "Cheeze Trap" and his "Shun Mc Satsu" is now usable when Ronald life is 300 or below. This character used to be incompatible with MUGEN 1.0 for a very long time. However, on August 2012, a user on the Mugen Free For All forum successfully converted the character, which means that both MUGEN 1.0 and Winmugen users can enjoy this character. On August 2013, by popular demand spat856 successfully converted the character to 1.1 so that MUGEN 1.1 users could also enjoy this character. On 1/12/12, Donalddesu fixed some bugs in Ronald McDonald. 'Golden Ronald' Golden Ronald is the name commonly given to Ronald McDonald's 12th palette. When playing against this character, the AI is very brutal as he can attack very quickly, his moves are very powerful, he can regenerate his health when damaged, his power bar charges very quickly, and he can generate a smaller version of himself similar to Rare Akuma which can do the same damage and attacks as the normal version. He cannot be defeated with normal characters. Some of his moves and intros are parodies of Homer Simpson and Super Mario. 'Ronald's pinch-state' It will activate automatically if Ronald life has a lower than 300. It also give you some random power gauge (+1000,+2000,+3000,+4000,-1000 or 0). When the pinch-state activate, it will give you some bonus and upgrade your character. The Pinch-State Mode will choose random. 'Pinch-State Mode:' Flandre icon = Increase attack and defense. Regenerate life and power Remilia icon = Increase the defense and regenerate power. Sakuya icon = "Hamva-ga" do throw more and do more damage. Sometime, when damaging, "Scale of horror" automatically usage just once. Meiling icon = Increase the attack. Patchouli icon = Regenerate the power. Reimu icon = Regenerate the Life. Marisa icon = Always full Power gauge. Alice icon = Summon Chibi Ronald. Aya icon = In air, Regenerate a life and power. Ronald can jump higher. Cirno icon = Freeze all your enemies and allies. Tenshi icon = While damage/guarding, Regenerate life and power. Yukari icon = Can auto-recover air. Medicine icon = Ronald has a Poison attack(life). LilyBlack icon = Ronald has a Poison attack(power). Chen icon = You may now use, Double M.A.C. Barrier, Homing GO HAPPY, Homing Apple Bomb, Homing Shake Bomb, Homing Cheese Trap. Also regenerate a life and power in standing ground. Ran icon = Summon mini bouncing Ronald. Sunny icon = Regenerate a life and power while attacking. Lunasa icon = Apple bomb(Thunder) do more damage but Apple bomb(Ice) do less damage. Lyrica icon = Apple bomb(Fire) do more damge but Apple bomb(Thunder) do less damage. Merlin icon = Apple bomb(Ice) do more damge but Apple bomb(Fire) do less damage. Parsee icon = If Single or Turns mode, Regenerate a life and power. If simul mode, raise attack and defense up. Shikieiki icon = Random increase/decrease of attack and defense! Miku icon = While damaging, Miku-shield automatically activate. Rin icon = While damaging, "Hamva-ga DA!" automatically attack just once. Len icon = Increase walking, running, back step and air-dash speed. You may now use Homing Go Happy too. Meiko icon = Increase the Attack. Kaito icon = Increase the Defense. Haku icon = Shake bomb do more damage. Neru icon = Apple bomb do more damage. Gumi icon = Assist calling cool down are now faster Teto icon = "Eat some french flies!" do more damage and fly more. When french flies is on the field, raise defense up and regenerate power. Yukkuri icon = Poison the players life. Grimace icon = No bonus Hamburglar icon = No bonus Birdie icon = No bonus Donald icon = In option, If you set var(50) in 1, you can use "Shun Mc Satsu" skill. Otherwise do nothing. 'Movelist' 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 90 *Power: 4000 *Defence: 110 Key 'Specials' Brainwashed Assist (z) For the list of assists, see: Ronald McDonald/List of Donalddesu's Ronald's Assists Throw (F or B + b) (done in air) (near opponent) Soul Siphon (F, hold B + y) (near opponent) Will-o-wisp (hold F + z) (Damage 30 life) M.A.C. Barrier (hold D + z) (Damage 30 life) Polluted Soul (hold B + z) (Damage 30 life) (Grants 1 Level of Understanding on hit.) Potato Blade (hold F + b) DIO Punch (hold F + y) DIO Finger (hold D + x) (Only in air) Hamva-ga (D, DF, F, a) (Done in air) Hamva-ga 4 pieces (B, D, F, b) (Done in air) Hamva-ga 8 pieces (b) (While in Hamva-ga 4 pieces) Dona-side cutter (F, D, DF, a) (Done in air) Go Active! (D, DF, F, x) Go Happy! (D, DF, F, y) Eat some french flies! (D, DB, B, a) Call Ronald-Girl (D, DB, B, x) Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, y) (Done in air) (Can be Fire, Ice or Thunder) Shake Bomb (D, DB, B, b) Cheese Trap (D, D, b) Double M.A.C. Barrier (hold D + z) (Damage 30 life) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Shake Bomb (D, DB, B, b) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, y) (Done in air) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Go Happy! (D, DF, F, y) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Cheese Trap (D, D, b) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Mc Burst z + Any Attack Button (4000 Power) (while damage/guarding) 'Hypers' 'Level 1' I'm Over Crazy About Dancing! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x) or (D, DF, F, z+x) A lot of Hamva-ga (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) or (D, DF, F, z+y) (in Air) Night of Potato (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a) or (D, DB, B, z+a) THE WORLD (F, DF ,D ,DB, B, s) 'Level 2' Ronald MAGIC! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a) or (D, DF, F, z+a) Ronald-Girl Rush (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x) or (D, DB, B, z+x) Hell Shake Bomb (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, b) or (D, DB, B, z+b) Hell Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, y) or (D, DB, B, z+y) 'Level 3' McDonald Happy Meal! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b) or (D, DF, F, z+b) Mc Laser! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, z) or (D, DF, F, z+c) Full Hamva-ga! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) or (D, DF, F, z+y) Hamva-ga DA! (D, D, D, z) or (D, DB, B, z+c) (done in air) A Living Doll! (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, y) or (D, DB, B, z+y) (in air) 'Level 4' SHUN MC SATSU (x, x, D, a, z) (When pinch-state is on) 'Palette Gallery' Stand 1.gif|Default Stand 2.gif|Flandre Scarlet Stand 3.gif|Remilia Scarlet Stand 4.gif|Sakuya Izayoi Stand 5.gif|Hong Meiling Stand 6.gif|Patchouli Knowledge Stand 7.gif|Marisa Kirisame Stand 8.gif|Reimu Hakurei Stand 9.gif|Cirno Stand 10.gif|Ronald Mc Donaloid (Hatsune Miku) Stand 11.gif|McRoll/Clone Stand 12.gif|Golden Ronald Trivia *Donald McDonald has an special intro against Colonel Sanders, most likely because of their extra-official rivalry as the mascots of fast food companies. *Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald will freeze the match with an image of Morshu with a Japanese symbol on his forehead, whilist flipping the player off, but only if extremely cheap moves are used like Dirty Kung Fu Man's Kung fu meltdown. (What the meaning of the symbol on Morshu's forehead "is unknown, if you could kindly replace this portion of the text in quotes with the meaning of the symbol") *Yu-Toharu's Hatsune Miku has a super move that summons a random-selected character from many Japanese memes. Ronald is one of them. Y Mun also can summon him as well. *Burger King has an intro where he kills Ronald McDonald. *Ronald arguably has the most edits of any character ever made for M.U.G.E.N, suppressing the Orochi edit race in cheapness, the Ronald McDonald edit race seems to have replaced the Orochi race as each edit tries to out cheap each other. In more to be one of the most remade characters in M.U.G.E.N. *Killer Donald is a CPU controlled character, meaning he cannot be controlled by the player. *If you skip Spicy Donald's intro, his aura disappears. Also, if his opponent is Chuck Norris, and he is in his 12p mode, M.U.G.E.N will crash. *Ronald McDonald is also an assist for the creator Black Kyurem's Black Kyurem edit. Some edits of Black Kyurem have Ronald stay on stage as if he was an actual fighter. Black Kyurem is also an assist for Primitive Donald's clone palettes. *DEX-Donald's secret palette as well as YKun's secret palette can be chosen by putting both characters up against each other, both in their 12th palette *In NeinCatAGK Edit Version. Some Character And EX Sion McDonald In Secret Palette. (In Her Suit Color's) When You Attack. and you is in 12p mode, Another Donald. M.U.G.E.N will crash. And Sample Gameplay In 11th palette. aiso M.U.G.E.N will crash. When Nikki Use Donald Girl Spin To Yoko Littner. Sometime Donald Girl Will Be Hold And Cannot To Use Striker Again. *Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald has a special Awakening Mode when fighting against characters he hates or hentai characters such as Kuromaru, Slime_plus, Dirty Kung Fu Man and even Crash Bandicoot. This Awakening Mode makes him immortal to their attacks and makes it impossible to avoid Ronald's attacks. If you hit him, he will do a One-Hit KO Counter. Also in the case of Jaskdonald's edit of Ronald McDonald, it is triggered when fighting against creators like WlanmaniaX, BeanFan112, Mugenfan, PGRS111MAGEN and JGearyAndJSlikk3. *Be Careful when playing as Hisui McDonald. When she gets in her .exe Mode, there might be scary pop-ups (Screamers) *Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald cannot simulation in team mode because when you select this character with 2 player Morshu pop up will be appears in gameplay. (Except When Versus With NeinCatAGK Ronald McDonald) *NeinCatAGK Evil Hisul. Hisui Homing Missile works incorrectly. *DarkDonald1's Donald has the Omega Tom Hanks Null Reversal. It is activated if his life is lower than 450 and if he is in palette 12. (It actives automatically in palette 11) Videos Video:Ronald and Miku VS Mario and Luigi|Ronald And Miku Vs Mario And Luigi Video:MUGEN Ronald McDonald & Dark Donald vs Evil Donald & Shadow Ronald|Ronald Mc Donald & Dark Donald Vs Evil Donald & Shadow Ronald Video:PineappleProducer MUGEN 040 Evil Donald vs. Ronald McDonald|Evil Donald Vs Ronald McDonald Video:MUGEN Donald Solo|Donald Solo Video:【M.U.G.E.N】ファイナルエクセレントドナルド α5.5|the new DEX-Donald Video:Dex donald vsdex donald|the old DEX-Donald Video:MUGEN - Ronald McDonald VS Kuromaru...?|How the new Ronald deals with hentai characters Video:【M.U.G.E.N】ベタードナルド12P VS ダークエクセレントドナルド12P（β2.0）-0|In β2.0 DEX-Donald is previously Called Dark Donald EX Video:MUGEN DEX Donald vs 4 strong donalds|DEX-Donald (12p) VS Strike Donald (12p), Shadow Ronald (12p), Evil DcDonald (12p) & Dark Donald 2nd (12p) Video:MUGEN ドナルドリクエストその41|DEX-Donald (b4.0) (12p) & Ultimate Donald var6 (12p) Vs Evil Donald (Donalddessu's AI) (12p), Diold (12p), Donald_Solo 2nd A4 (12p) & Dark Donald 4th (12p) Video:Killer Donald････?|Killer Donald Vs Cheap characters Video:LG MUGEN - Excellent Donald DEFEATED!!|HyperICE Gold-Comet_992001 was too strong...that she just killed D-EX Donald! Video:MUGEN ドナルドと愉快な仲間たちでランセレバトル大会 part1 並キャラ編|Mc Donald Tournament part 1 Video:MUGEN ドナルドと愉快な仲間たちでランセレバトル大会 part1 狂キャラ編|Mc Donald Tournament II part 1 Video:【M.U.G.E.N】SD-Ex「スーパーダークエクセレントドナルド」|Super Dark Excellent Donald (SD-EX Donald) Video:NeinCatAGK MUGEN Episode 4 Evil Hisui Revenge|Evil Hisui McDonald Revenge All People. Video:Mugen Nikki McDonald And Yumi McDonald Strikes Video:Mugen Episode 1 Evil Yumi Test Video:MUGEN Ronald McDonald Vs. DKFM|How the new Ronald deals with Dirty Kung Fu Man. Category:CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:MascotsCategory:Internet Meme CharactersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Users of the Raging DemonCategory:MalesCategory:HumansCategory:StrikersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:ClownsCategory:HeroesCategory:Edited CharactersCategory:Novelty CharactersCategory:Prefixed CharactersCategory:Explosives UsersCategory:Users of the Raging DemonCategory:Ice Element UsersCategory:Shoto CloneCategory:Still Image CharactersCategory:Food UsersCategory:AI-Only_Characters